


Do It Yourself

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, supply run with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Negans joins you on the supply run but you have no idea that he’s prepared a little surprise.





	Do It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your request!

"What do you think, doll?" Negan playfully poked your side pointing at a small building off the beaten path with Lucille.

The rest of the town seemed completely looted and there was little to no chance of finding supplies in any of the other building but this one still remained intact. The glass in the windows was in one piece and there were no bullets or any other traces of recent fights around. The architecture didn't hint at a single-family house so it must have been one of the local shops or a storage of some sort, the thought filled you with hope.

"It's worth checking out," you shrugged and for the hundredth time checked the number of bullets in your gun. Adding the ones you've had stored in your pockets, the amount should have been enough in case of problems. Assured that everything was alright with the pistol, you looked back at Negan who, for some reason was wearing the biggest smile, leaning back while Lucille was resting on his shoulder as if he wasn't expecting to use her anytime soon.

"Ladies first," he prompted with a low bow as you were staring at him, trying to understand his mood swings. Shaking your head, you raised your eyes to the sky, asking the heavens to give you strength not to kill him and went head, carefully placing your feet on the ground. Negan wasn't nearly as cautious; he followed you, looking around every now and then but completely lacking the dedication. His steps sounded so damn loud in the dead city and you were afraid that their echo would attract a wave of the walkers. You glared at him a few times but he remained unfazed.

Once you've reached your goal, you stood with your back to the wall and tried to peek inside through the windows which turned out to be too dirty to offer you any insight into the situation. You tightened the grip on the trigger and gently placed your hand on the handle. The door gave in immediately, leaving you shocked. You could have sworn that you heard Negan's amused laugh but you decided not to look at him. On that particular day, he acted more like a bored kid who's dying to get home instead of a charismatic leader which was driving you crazy given all the possible dangers. With the outstretched weapon, you walked in and briefly inspected the dark room. The outlines of shelves and counters were barely visible but proved to be enough to fill you with hope for some canned food and drinks.

"Fuck!" you heard Negan's angry scream, followed by the sound of a broken glass and you stood still, expecting an attack that did not take place."

"Can you make yourself useful open the shutters, please?" you hissed, pointing to the two curtained light sources to his right.

"I love it when you boss me around like that," he replied in a low voice but thankfully came up to the blinds, letting the daylight in.

At first, you had no idea what were you looking at, then the small wish for food disappeared, replaced by a heavy disappointment. However, some warm and familiar feeling ignited in your heart.

You walked up to the nearest shelf and touched a plastic figure shaped like a snowman. One look was enough to decide it was a handiwork of a talented craftsman. With the tip of the finger, you brushed over the miniature scarf tied around the neck of the figure and the smile made out of coal turned out to be contagious. You looked around the room which turned out to be a shop with hand-made decorations. The shelves have been littered with many different versions of Santa Claus, sets of Christmas bubbles, candlesticks and garlands.

Your lips began to tremble slightly at the memory of your last holiday at home when Negan's strong arm wrapped around your waist with his chin resting on your shoulder. He was holding several twigs tied with a red ribbon in his other hand.

"Oh is that mistletoe?" he whispered into your ear, gently scratching your cheek with his stubble. You turned around in his arms, throwing your hands around his neck and clinging to him with your whole body as he stared at your lips with a smile.

Everything became clear. Some time ago you were talking about how much you'd been missing the festive dinners with family, Christmas tree and all the decorations back at your home.

"Thank you," you whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," he replied and throwing the mistletoe aside, he kissed you deeply, burying his hands in your hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Spread some holiday joy by leaving feedback!


End file.
